Vamps
by jollyjane
Summary: Naruto A.U IDK how to summerize this, soooooorrrrrryyyyyy ill summerize later eventual naruhina,sasusaku and other less important couples


I don't own Naruto and/or Twilight...

* * *

Sakura shivered as a frigid wind blew her way, chilling her bones to their very core. She glanced at her watch and sighed sending a cloud of white fog through her chapped and swollen lips, it was 11:45, She was supposed to be at work at midnight and her bus was 15 minutes late. She shook her head reminding herself that she really needed a car. She crossed her arms across her chest in a desperate attempt to keep warm. What would her excuse be to her boss this time.

She looked up the street then down then up again, there was no bus in sight. She looked at her watch again, barley a minute had gone by since the last time she checked. Hoping to find something to pass the time, she dug in her large bag, through the ocean of makeup and change and all sorts of crap that didn't need to be carried around but somehow ended up in her work bag. Her hand hit a hardcover book at the very bottom of her purse. She pulled it out and scooted over to the end of the bench where the streetlight was shinning. She ran her hands over the cover, analyzing the title of the book curiously, _Twilight _it said. She smirked to herself, remebering how such a silly book even got to be in her possesion. Her best friend and roomate Ino, literally shoved it down her throat when Sakura said she'd never seen the movies or read any of the books. _Twilight_ wasn't a book she would even consider reading for leisure, she was more into reading for a purpose, books that would help her someway in the future was all she wasted her time reading. But as of now she had no choice, she flipped to the first page and began to read to herself.

The bus driver beeped his horn loudly at Sakura, who jumped, startled by the harsh noise. She was so into the book she had not even realized her bus was approaching let alone right infront of her. The glass doors seperated showing an irritated driver.

"Are you getting on or what Sakura, can't you see im behind schedual?"

Sakura glared at him, if he was upset at how late he was imagine how she felt. She slammed her book shut and stepped onto the bus pushing three quarters into the (whachyamacallit=P).

It was empty as it normally was at this time of night, only one other person was on the bus, a pale tall man. He was wearing a blue pullover, with the hood on his head covering his absolutly gorgeous face, she usually saw him on the bus twice a week, and as usual they were the only two there.

She sat in the seat across from him, praying to get a look at his face tonight so she could work happily. He has never ever said a single word to her, and she wasn't expecting him to tonight. though she always hoped he did. Sakura, looked at him hard tilting her head to one side, was he even awake? It didn't look like it. She slumped down, disappointed. She might have actually talked to him, had she not been so afraid she would make a fool of herself. It was so quiet, all that could be heared was the roar of the bus engine, there weren't even any noctural birds to listen for, they all flew south for the winter. Sakura once again opened her book and began to read, she was slowly getting lost in the story. It was so predictable, she noticed, ofcourse the girl is going to fall in love with the vampire, and he would fall in love with her back, he always did. Then there was going to be another guy, they would fight over her, and the man she loved first is going to win. It was a waste of time reading it, but she had nothing better to do. The farther she read the more unbelievably dull the story got. How far away from her job was she? This was undoutably the worst night she ever spent waiting on her bus.

"You're into vampires?" A deep velvet voice massaged her ears. She looked up to see Mr. Gorgeous looking directly at her. This just turned into the greatest night of her life. She felt her cheeks heat up though they were already pink from the blistering cold weather. She still couldn't believe he had really spoken to her, she bit her bottom lip hard just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"...U-Ummm no...Why would you say that?"

He arched an eyebrow at her and glanced at the book in her hands, jsut to make sure he'd seen what he thought he did. "Because you're reading Twilight." He gestured at her lap, where the book laid comftorbly.

Sakura widenend her eyes, making an "O" with her mouth, she just turned this beautiful dream into a horrible nightmare...She'd said something stupid. "Oh...yes...my book." She giggled halfheartedly to play off her embarassing slip up, "this isn't my book it belongs to a friend, she wanted me to read it."

Mr. sexy man nodded his head, "friends can be a real pain." He mumbled, so low she barley heared it. He turned his head too look out the window.

"A-Actually, she isn't really that bad, though she can be a pain."

Hotness smirked at her, sending her heart into a mass of spasam attacks, "You're lucky then...to have sucha a good friend."

Sakura was so stunned she didn't know what to say, she could only remeber her name, which was also fading off into nothingness, "I-I'm Sakura." She said before she forgot it all together.

"My name is Sasuke." He said, sitting up because he was slouching the whole he was speaking to her. "I've seen you somewhere...Sakura...was it?"

Sakura nodded, feeling her hopes drop immensly, was he trying to be funny? She hoped so, "I ride this bus everynight to work for the past 2 months, I see you here most nights too." How could he not notice her, they were the only two people on here for crying out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't really pay attention much."

Sakura sulked, was that his only excuse for not noticing her? 'he donesn't pay attention much?'

"Where do you work that stays open so late?" He stuffed his hands in his pullover pockets, taking out a pack of extra gum.

"I work at the hospital, I'm a doctor in training."

Sasuke seemed impressed, doing a double take at her. She didn't look like a doctor, She may have been in scrubs, but she still didn't strike him as being a doctor. She seemed too weak, kind, soft. Most doctors he met were mean, harsh, and unconcerened.

"Are you sure you're cut out for that?" He stuffed a piece of gum in his mouth letting a small amout hang from between his perfect lips, then slurped it in. That action sent a sizzle down sakura's spine. He leaned over offering her a piece, which she took gladly.

Sakura laughed, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you seem too nice to be a doctor."

The breaks to the bus cried in a high pitched tone, it came to as creeching halt in front of the hospital.

"Looks like this is my stop." Sakura said sadly, getting up from her seat. "It was nice talking to you Sasuke."

"Same here...Sakura." He said getting up also. Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you getting off here too?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, there is a person I want to see at the hospital."

"Are you getting off or what!" The bus driver yelled to the both of them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura gave him an evil look as they stepped off the bus. The two of them watched the driver speed off to where ever he was in a hurry to get to.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours have long since passed, and I don't think I can get you in." She said feeling guilty she couldn't help Sasuke out.

"Its okay", he said smiling, "I have connections here."

* * *

"You're half an hour late Sakura!" Tsunade screamed in the empty lobby. "Where the hell have you been!"

"I'm so sorry mamn, my bus driver was late and-"

"Thats not an excuse, lateness is unexcusable." Tsunade cut her off angrily.

"It really wasn't her fault." Sasuke defended, touching her shoulder slightly. Sakura jumped at the contact, she looked up at Tsunade who now glared at Sasuke, her face softned and she sighed. "Don't let it happen again Sakura." She warned.

"Ummm Tsunade, can I see her?" Sasuke asked softly. Tsunade sideglanced at him, knowing the only reason he was here.

"Dr. Haruno! Take Mr. Uchiha up to room 287, allow him to see the patient. " She commanded and walked off in another direction.

"Yes mamn." Sakura called after her.

She led Sasuke to the elevator and pushed the number two, indicating the second floor. She wasn't really aware of the fact that she was stuck in an elevator with what could possibly the sexiest man on the planet Earth, something else was on her mind. He said 'her.' Meaning his patient was a girl, or worst case scenario, a woman. Sakura mentally face palmed herself, he was albsolutly gorgeous, why would he be single? It never crossed her mind before.

The elevator bell rang and the doors slid open. Sakura stepped out, lazily walking down the hallway, reading the numbers on either side of her, 280, 281,282... She was approaching the room of her destination quickly. She didn't know how to handle herself if there was a woman behind the door.

"Here it is, room 287." She beamed falsly, standing at the door.

"Thanks", Sasuke said turning the knob and cracking the door open.

The moment of truth finally came for Sakura, she peeked in to see a beautiful woman sitting up in her bed, She had longhair that went just below her waist, she was pale too and she definatly looked sick, but despite all that, she was still beyond beautiful. The woman, smiled broad when she saw Sasuke enter the room, revealing two rows of perfectly straight white teeth. She may have been sick tired, and lying in a hospital, but somehow she still seemed perfect.

"I thought you weren't going to come tonight." She said in a soft heavenly sweet voice.

"Of course I was comming, I said I would...Hinata."

* * *

R&R ^^ -polgies for errors, I didn't proof read, I am very lazy as u can see by dee summary. lol =P


End file.
